


Bet On It

by wolfwinds123



Series: Lightning McQueen Died For Ryuji's Sins [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a gossip, Akira is bad with timing, Akira is lowkey an asshole, Ann finds out, Ann is a good friend to Ryuji, Ann is shook, Ann just wants to be gay, Bets & Wagers, Betting On Friends, Cockblocking, Date Night, Dating, F/F, Friendship, I love her too much not to have her in more fics, I promise, I'm also hyped about finally introducing the lesbians, IF SHE WOULD JUST FUCKING POST THEM, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Literally right after 'Curiosity and Cats', M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pissed off Ann, Romance, Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto timeline compliant, Salty Ann, Sass, This won't be the last of Makoto though, ruined dates, the next fic will be longer and sappier, though he's still a good friend, unluckyCharm will go more into them in her fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwinds123/pseuds/wolfwinds123
Summary: Ann thought she was done with annoying and inconvenient phone calls, but Akira apparently had other plans.Or: Akira is a gossipy ho with really bad timing. Ann is mcfrincken pissed.





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the phone call Akira made at the end of [ "Curiosity And Cats" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11196066), so it's like an extremely direct sequel. 
> 
> Sorry that I took longer to post this fic than I have with the others. I was trying to post a thing once every five days because I'm crazy and have free time, but like I just got done with graduation and my birthday, so this came out later than expected. Oops? Well anyway, it's here, and I don't think the next one will take as long to put out since my free time has increased exponentially.

_ Ring ring _ . 

No. 

_ Ring ring _ . 

Not now.

_ Ring ring _ . 

Why now? 

_ Ring ring _ . 

Why did it have to be now?

_ Ring ring _ . 

Makoto’s soft mahogany eyes stared up into hers questioningly. “Well, aren’t you going to answer it?”

_ Ring ring _ . 

Ann whined, “But that’s  _ so _ not romantic!”

_ Ring ring _ . 

“I'll be fine,” Makoto reassured her, giving Ann’s hand a squeeze. “It could be important.”

_ Ring ring. _

“Knowing the losers who normally call me, it won't be.”

_ Ring ring. _

Makoto rolled her eyes at her irritated date who was glaring down at her phone as though that would get the offensive item to shut up.

_ Ring ring. _

“Just answer it,” Makoto said trying her best to sound exasperated, though that did nothing to hide the smile that stretched across her lips. Ann wished she could kiss them instead of taking a stupid call from a stupid Akira. She thought she was done with inconvenient phone calls. 

_ Ring ring. _

“Ugh, fine,” she sighed, sliding out of their booth. “But don't you dare steal any of my ice cream while I'm out, okay?”

_ Ring ring. _

“No promises,” Makoto said, wearing an unfairly adorable grin. 

_ Ring ring. _

Ann gave Makoto’s hand one last squeeze before leaving to take the call outside.

_ Ring ring. _

“ _ What? _ ” Hostility bled from her voice as she glared out into the streets outside of the ice cream parlor. She had dragged Makoto there after their dinner date at the diner. Ann knew how to treat a girl right.

“Ann, you literally won’t believe what I just found out.” Akira sounded excited for once, instead of his normally calm and cool composure. Perhaps if it were any other night she might actually be interested. Too bad that night wasn't one of them. 

“And you literally won't believe how little I care.”

“Ann this is important!” 

“Yeah, well so is my love life! Go away Akira, I'm on a date.”

She glanced back at the patiently waiting Makoto through the shop window. God did she want to be back in there with her. 

This was supposed to be the night, the night where Ann finally made the move and asked Makoto to officially be her girlfriend. But now she was stuck outside of her perfect romantic date spot, away from her perfect romantic date, all because of another stupid fucking phone call. 

Needless to say, Ann was pissed.

“No, wait!” Akira pleaded, giving Ann a strange sense of deja vu. “You have to hear this!”

“Can’t it wait? I really don’t have time for this--.”  

“Morgana likes Ryuji back.” His words tumbled out of his mouth and through the speaker in a jumbled mess. It took Ann a few seconds to fully process what he just said, though when she did she wasn't entirely sure she heard him right.

“ _ Wait, what??? _ ”

“Morgana likes Ryuji back! It's requited! They're crushing on  _ each other _ !”

“But how is that possible? I thought Morgana  _ hated  _ Ryuji!”

“Do  _ you _ stalk people you hate while they're working?”

Ann supposed he had a point. “Well, maybe he was just keeping tabs on him, making sure he doesn't burn the café down?”

“He was staring at his ass, Ann.”

“I mean he--” 

“For like ten minutes straight.”

“I don’t know, maybe he was--” 

“Ann. He was practically drooling. Morgana is definitely interested. Trust me.” 

Well Ann was adequately shook. 

“But why is he always creeping on me then?”

“Fuck if I know,” Akira said, the nonchalance returning to his voice. “Maybe he's just trying to throw people off? Maybe he's trying to make Ryuji jealous? Who knows.”

“God.” Ann almost wanted to laugh. This was ridiculous. She heard the thud of her head against the brick wall she was leaning on more than she felt it, too bewildered to register much of anything. “Does Ryuji know?”

Akira snorted. “What do  _ you _ think?”

“They’re so fucking dumb,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

She could hear him chuckle on the other end. “I  _ know _ . God, I still can't fucking believe this happened. At least Morgana knows.”

“Wait,  _ what? _ He does? Since when? How did that happen?”

“Oh shit, yeah, I forgot to tell you! Morgana read the journal.”

“ _ What? _ You didn’t think to tell me about that  _ first?  _ That kind of important information!”

“Whatever.” She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “But yeah, he read it while Ryuji and I were upstairs, I guess. I don’t know, but he’s just lucky that Ryuji didn’t storm down the steps sooner and catch him in the act.”

She couldn’t even imagine what the fallout of that might have looked like.

“God. But should we tell Ryuji, then? Have them get together, and end the stupidity and the pining once and for all?” 

The chance of having this all be finally over was almost too much to bear.

“No,” Akira said, instantly crushing her hopes and dreams. “I don’t really think we should meddle with their relationship.”

“You mean, like how you’re currently meddling with mine?” she asked, trying hard not to scoff.

She cast another glance at the still waiting Makoto, sitting in the booth all by herself. She looked so lonely with the two bowls of half melted ice cream. It was breaking her heart. Ann had been out there too long, she really needed to wrap this up.

“Yes-- I mean no. I mean, I just think we're already far too involved in their love lives.”

Ann scowled. “Well that's hardly  _ our _ faults.”

“I know,” he said. “But still, this really isn't our place to interfere. Besides, aren’t you at least a  _ little _ curious to see how long it’ll take them to figure it out?”

She rolled her eyes, hearing the smirk in his words. “Isn’t that a little cruel to keep them hanging purely for your amusement?”

“Oh come  _ on _ , Ann, between Ryuji’s obliviousness and Morgana being… Morgana, it’ll probably take them  _ months _ to actually confess!”

“I don’t know about that. I mean if Morgana already knows, don’t you think he’ll probably at least say something?”

“Probably not,” Akira responded, causing Ann to frown. “He didn’t seem really that confident or certain when I tried talking to him about it.”

“Have some more faith in them! I still think that it’ll only take a couple more weeks before the two finally get together. One month, tops.” Ann did her best to sound certain, but a part of her wasn’t quite so sure. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she’d like to believe that the two could actually get their shit together soon and end this madness once and for all. Especially now that she knew that the weird pining and lusting was mutual, she could hope that maybe Ryuji wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. She knew about Ryuji’s feelings more than Akira did, she knew that Ryuji was hurting over this even though he might not act like it. She was glad that Ryuji might actually end up with the one he loves, much like how she hoped she would once the call ended. 

“Oh?” Akira asked, jolting her from her thought. She could practically see the wickedly smug grin that was probably stretching across his face. “Wanna bet?”

She believed in the two, and she believed in herself. She was going to ask Makoto to be her girlfriend. She was going to finish the date, and make it extra special to make up for ditching her like that. She was going to fight to deserve this most beautiful and intelligent girl Ann had ever had the fortune of meeting. She was going to do this, because if Ryuji and his weird car/cat crush could actually happen and become a reality, then her relatively mundane love life definitely could do the same. 

“Alright,” Ann said, biting her lip and throwing the lonely looking Makoto one last glance. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hella hyped to finally introduce Makoto/Ann, though I was hoping unluckyCharm would post her fic about them first, but noooooo. Someone has to take foreverrrrrr. I'm not salty, you're salty. Anyway, they'll show up a couple more times through out the series, because I love them, but the series will obviously still focus primarily on ryugana. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this, definitely more Ryugana to come. I have a lot coming up in the next few fics, also prepare for a lot more pining related angst. I need to drag this shit out. It's essential. But yeah, thank you again, and as always, I'm so fucking sorry.


End file.
